Luke Skywalker VS Strider Hiryu
Luke was in his ship flying through the galaxy when suddenly a hologram appeared on his monitor it was a hologram of leia organa. LEIA: Luke there is an assassin going around the galaxy killing most of the rebellion's highest leaders he seemed to have something similar to a lightsaber Luke stared into the infinite blackness of space pondering who this man was maybe he was a sith. Suddenly Luke turned off the hologram of leia and put his ship to light-speed CORUSCANT 19:14 PM Strider Hiryu was running through the street of coruscant searching for his next hit. Hiryu finally saw his target a normal sized man with frizzy black hair and white shirt this man's name was han solo. Strider jumped forward with his sword at his back ready to slice han solo's head. Suddenly Luke blocked the blade with his lightsaber saving han. LUKE: Don't you dare even try to kill my friend! Strider jumped back from Luke and got into his battle stance so did Luke. Luke jumped at strider aiming to cut off Hiryu's head. Strider blocked the lightsaber strike with his blade easily and then kicked Luke in the stomach knocking him back a few feet. Luke got up from the ground and held his hand up like he was holding a stress ball suddenly Strider was held in the air holding his throat he was getting force choked. Strider pulled a small pellet out of his belt and threw it onto the ground creating a cloud of smoke. Luke let go Hiryu. Luke could see what strider was doing. Hiryu jumped forward with his blade above his head ready to strike luke down. Luke then twisted his hips with his lightsaber in his hand slicing Hiryu's side right open Hiryu screamed in pain as he jumped away from Luke like a scared cat. Luke wanted to take the injured Strider to custody quickly. LUKE':' Give up you can't win if you keep fighting i will have to kill you. Suddenly A Metal lion came charging at Luke it's claws were sharp enough to rip Luke in half. Luke used his lightsaber to cut the machine's head off destroying it. Luke then turned to his opponent and got into his battle stance Strider stood up and got into his stance. The two swords men jumped at each other and struck their blades together getting into a blade struggle. Luke then head butted Strider causing him to stumble backwards. Luke used this distraction and sliced his opponents arm off dropping his blade. Luke used the force to grab Strider's blade and walked to his opponent. Luke used the force to crush Hiryu's arm. Luke then kicked Strider's knee causing him to fall to his knees Luke finished the battle by cutting an X into Strider's head killing him instantly. Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:The sayain jedi Category:'Disney VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Sci-Fi themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs